


Cover for Limited Partnership by Pookaseraph

by sam007



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam007/pseuds/sam007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary of fanfiction :<br/>Mike isn't entirely certain how he let Donna and Jessica talk him into marrying Harvey while his boss was in a coma, even if they swore he wouldn't mind. He thought the hardest part would be going to the hospital and confronting the sight of his boss and friend lying there, but instead it turned out to be confronting his growing feelings for a man he'd never imagined seeing in a romantic light. Harvey's just glad he woke up from his coma, and trying to not be too upset that he's now married to the Associate he's had a crush on for over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Limited Partnership by Pookaseraph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limited Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454762) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> I wanted to make some 'general' Suits covers for Generate Cover Plugin ... and I ended up making about 20 from those two pictures *sigh*. But at the end I got this precious baby, so it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByH4glQM8AgbMkdhQWt3d2w0WEU/view?usp=sharing) for bigger resolution or if you can't see the picture at all.   
> Everybody should be able to see it now as I've linked from tumblr >


End file.
